


Last Letter

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Levi reads the last letter Eren left for him after Erens court ordered execution by Levis hand.





	

"Levi,

It's later, or early, I'm not sure. I lose track of time when thinking about you. I hope that doesn't sound weird to you...

Anyway, I'll get right to the point. I'm writing this with bloodshot eyes, my candles almost out too. I don't even know why. Funny, right? It's a few hours till, well, you know...

It was my dream to join the Survey Corps ever since I was a kid, I looked up to you so much. Me and Mikasa would always run at the sound of the bells to watch you and the others return home from expeditions when we were young. We always got in trouble because we came home late. She didn't like us watching your returns. I laugh at the better memories now, who knew something so small can make you smile so big in times like there eh? Anyway, Having joined our regiment, I learned so much from you and there is so much I am thankful for. Meeting you was my dream, just like how going to the ocean was my dream, like how taking back what is rightfully ours, humanities, was my dream. I now we can achieve everything with you because you're so strong. Even without 'Humanities Hope'.

That first hit you lay on me back then, not once did I hate you for that. Like now... I know you're probably reading this after... Everything that happened today. Please know that I don't hate you for this either... Please don't blame yourself or become reckless, don't regret this.

What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Corporal Levi. I love you for everything you are. Please take back what belongs to us and never forget me or my final words in this letter. I knew this was the price I had to pay for the monster I am. I'll say it again, don't blame yourself, I love you too much for that Levi Ackerman. Truly, with everything I had to offer you. I love you and I'll always love you. I want my final words to be I loved Levi Ackerman and I want you to remember them. I never told you in person, I never got to hold you like I've only dreamed of, and I regret that so much. I hope you can hear my voice as you read, because these are truly my final words. I've said my goodbyes to everyone, I don't want to speak another word, this is my final letter.

Never blame yourself for this, I'll be okay. I hope you don't look at me for too long throughout the duration or after it's over... I don't want that image of me burned inside your head... Remember my smile and laughter. Don't remember me this way. Please.

I truly loved you, my Captain. And I always will. Though I offered my heart to humanity, you stole it away.

Eren~"

Having read his last words, tears fall onto the paper, the ink runs as is mixes with the slaty substance of hot tears. Levi Ackerman never takes his eyes from the "I love you" as he pulls the trigger, a single shot piercing through the dark room followed by a thud to the floor, Eren Yeagers last words still in his grip as it softens, blood starting to stain the scrawled on paper and the floor beneath his now lifeless body.


End file.
